


Flying Off the Handle

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: "Parker Peter gets heckin mad at cap after Tony tells him what happened during CACW"originally posted to tumblr





	Flying Off the Handle

Peter was angry, remembering the last time he was in an airport.

This time, though, he knew what he was doing.

He saw the ex-Avengers looking around, past Miss Potts and Happy, probably wondering where Mr. Stark was. Like he would be around them after what they did. He pulled his mask down, making sure it was secure.

“ _Are you sure you want to do this, Peter?_ ”

“Yeah, Karen,” he answered, taking a deep breath. “I need to. It’s the right thing.” He started forward, watching Happy move smoothly in front of Miss Potts as the Scarlet Witch stepped forward. The Winter Soldier saw him coming and turned, but he shot his web and stuck him in place, breaking into a run.

“Spidey, what are you doing here?” he heard Happy call, but blood was pounding in his head as he clenched his hand into a fist and drove it into Steve Rogers’ cheek as hard as he could. The soldier stumbled back, probably more in shock than pain, as Peter shook his hand and hissed to himself “Ow, shit, hard face.” Happy grabbed his arm and pulled him back, looking angry. “What the hell are you thinking, kid?”

“I’m thinking that he almost killed Mr. Stark and suffered no consequences,” Peter spat back, still staring at Steve, venom on his voice. “I’m thinking that he acted irrationally and got to run away from the fallout while Mr. Stark dealt with it all, on top of the things he already does.” The other ex-Avengers were slowly unfreezing, shock morphing to anger, and Steve looked about ready to launch into a lecture. Peter scoffed; he got enough of those from “Captain America” in school. He turned to the Winter Soldier and the man automatically put his hands up in an X to protect his face, scowling at him.

“And you let him. You helped him.”

“Stark took my arm.”

“You took his parents. You almost took his life.”

“He almost took mine.”

“Do you honestly believe he would’ve?” Peter’s voice was shaking in anger at this point.

“Of course he would’ve,” Steve started. “Stark doesn’t-”

“He wouldn’t have,” Black Widow interrupted. “He wouldn’t have, Steve.”

“You weren’t there.”

“He’s got PTSD!” Peter shouted. “You’re supposed to calm him down, not kill him!” Steve fell silent, crossing his arms. He could feel Happy and Miss Potts’ hands on his shoulders. “I hope you’re all really happy. Have fun finding apartments.”

“I hadn’t gotten to that part,” Miss Potts sighed as Happy dragged Peter away to the car with the ghost of a grin on his lips.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to do that.”


End file.
